Always Be Our Wee Brother
by Niallfornandos
Summary: It's Independence Day again, and Arthur is feeling depressed. But his brothers make him realize that they will always be there to comfort him when he is down. Just brotherly love, featuring the UK bros. Please read and review! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya


**Brotherly love, not yaoi! I thought of the UK bros comforting their little brother Arthur on Independence Day. And it starts in a bar, of course! I've seen a lot of fics like these where their all hangin in a pub or somethin lol. Enjoy the brotherly love! :D**  
**Arthur Kirkland - England**  
**Allistor Kirkland - Scotland**  
**Dylan Kirkland - Wales**  
**Liam Kirkland - Ireland**

It was Independence Day, again. And Arthur dreaded it. He did not want to remember the day America won its independence. Or, specifically, Alfred won his independence. He would much rather forget it. Despite this, he couldn't help but remember how the rain poured around them relentlessly, setting the mood even gloomier. He couldn't help but remember the way his little brother, the one he had raised so carefully, left him there, cold and alone, as if he meant nothing to him. As if he didn't make all the sacrifices he had just to raise that little colony.

Arthur furiously swiped at his eyes, self conciously, although there was nobody to see his tears anyway. He couldn't let himself cry. Not over that ignorant git. He wouldn't allow it.

Today he was planning to get drunk. Wasted. And he wasn't going to wait. He wanted to forget as soon as possible. The hangover the next morning probably wouldn't be half as much pain he would endure without some ale to soften his thoughts up.

He got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed his coat, throwing it on carelessly. He patted his pocket to make sure his wallet was inside and, confirming so, headed out the door without a second thought.

Conveniently, the pub was just a block away. He walked through the streets of London, trying to hurry a bit, for it was raining.

Great, thought Arthur bitterly. Another reminder of this bloody fantastic day.

Every person he passed had a bitter expression on their face. Independence Day was rather despised her in England. Just a reminder of the day they lost war to those ignorant colonists.

When he had finally reached the bar, he went through the door, setting off a small jingle of bells. He was a bit soaked, but he ignored it. He eyed the bar. To his surprise, there were his older brothers, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland.

Did God hate him or something? Sometimes it seemed as if fate was never on his side. His brothers didn't even seem to care for him. Always bullying him in their childhood. Well, sometimes they still did. Mostly Scotland, of course.

But there were no other seats that weren't taken, except for some that were by some already drunken riled up teenagers. And Arthur would have rather not bothered with that. So he gloomily strolled over and sat down next to his older brothers.

"Oi, Arthur!" Allistor greeted loudly and obnoxiously, reaching over and ruffling Arthur's hair, much to his distaste.

"Quit that, I'm not in the bloody mood." Arthur said grumpily, swiping at his brother's hand irritatedly.

"Well, something's up your kilt, aye, Arthur?" Liam said, noticing the gloom on his younger brother's face.

"What's the problem?" Dylan asked, eyeing Arthur closely.

Arthur didn't even turn to his brothers as he said, "Nothing. Keep your noses in your own business." Which earned fierce scowls from all three of his brothers.

The bartender behind the counter eyed the four brothers and scowled. Nothing went right when the four were drinking, especially not together. It either lead to them wrecking the bar or England stripping down and his brothers cheering him on. "What are you guys gonna have tonight?"

Scotland took a drag of the cigarette in his hand. "Whiskey for me," he said, puffing smoke from his nose.

"I'd like some guiness," Ireland said cheerily.

Wales smiled heartily. "I'll be drinkin' some cider."

England grunted in displeasure at his brother's choices. "I'll have some ale, please." he said politely. He never failed to be a gentleman.

Allistor looked down at Arthur. "So you ain't gonna tell us what's wrong?" he said, laying a hand on his brother's head.

"N-No, not right now," Arthur said, his voice cracking a bit and his emotions getting to him. "Nothing to worry about."

Now his brothers were a bit worried. They had never seen him down like this before. Not even when he had lost a war with France. He was usually ruthless, him being an ex-pirate and all. But something just seemed to be bothering the lad.

Ireland, now concerned, reached down and put a hand on Arthur's cheek, brushing away the strands of hair in his younger brother's eyes. "You can tell us what's wrong, Arthur. You're our wee brother." he said gently.

Just then, the bartender came back with their drinks. As soon as England had gotten his ale, he took a big swig of it, wiping his mouth after he swallowed the mouthful of alcohol.

"Are you planning on crackin' jokes at me when I tell you?" Arthur asked glumly, eyeing his brothers suspiciously.

Allistor, Liam, and Dylan were too concerned to be thinking about cracking jokes at their younger brother now, so they shook their heads. "Why would we do a thing like that?" Dylan asked.

Arthur's eyes scanned his brothers carefully. "Because you always do." he said. "Remember?"

Arthur's brothers had done a lot of mean things to him in the past. But they didn't intend to do anything cruel now. "We won't." Dylan said. "We promise." They all shook their heads.

Surprised at his older brothers' sudden kindness, Arthur's eyes widened, and he blinked away the tears that were beginning to swell in his eyes. He sighed and finished the last of his ale. "O-Okay...let's just get back home first, alright?" he said exasperatedly.

They all chugged the rest of their drinks, payed, and left the pub in silence. Walking home in the cold grudgingly, they hugged their bodies for warmth. They exchanged the occasional glance but, other than that, kept a close eye on Arthur. What was wrong with the poor lad? He was completely silent. All of them looked at eachother worriedly as they saw a single tear roll down the Englishman's cheek.

As soon as they got home, they shut the door and worriedly looked at Arthur, who was unconsciously rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. "So," Scotland began, "what's the problem, Artie?"

Arthur breathed in a gush of air tiredly. "Well..." he began, not sure where to start. "It's Independence Day, you know..."

Allistor, Dylan, and Liam were all silent. Independence Day. They had no idea that was what their little Artie was upset about. Sure, they knew it must have been a bit upsetting, but jeez, was it that painful to remember such a day? That little bugger must have meant a lot to England.

"H-He was my little brother, and he left me out in the rain. All I asked for was a little bloody help, and he throws me away, like I don't even exist. It's not fair, goddamnit. It's not fair..." Tears streaked down Arthur's face as he spoke softly.

"Arthur..." Liam started, kneeling down to his brother. Allistor and Dylan did the same. Although they had bullied their little brother in the past, even beaten him a number of times before, they loved him, no matter what. They just didn't exactly know how to show it.

Arthur's eyes widened as Allistor actually pulled him from the rocking chair and sat him on his lap. He stroked Arthur's blond hair, and whispered soothing things to him. "You don't have to be afraid of anyone else abandoning you, laddie..." he soothed. "We'll always be your older brothers, and you'll always be our wee brother..."

The others nestled up against Arthur and Allistor, each grabbing one of Arthur's hands. He rested his head against his older brother's chest, over the initial shock of it all. Of his brothers actually actually kindly toward him, of knowing that they didn't really hate him. He felt his tense shoulders relaxing and his consciousness slipping.

"I love you guys..." Arthur hiccupped, closing his tired green eyes.

"We love you too, wee brother." they said soothingly, and Allistor gave his brother a small kiss on the forehead.

Arthur fell asleep with his brothers, reassured that his brothers would never abandon him.


End file.
